


Eternidad

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, Manipulación, Universo Alterno, adolescente/adulto, adopción de cachorro, adopción de hijo, bipolaridad, enfermedad mental, eternidad, historia autoconclusiva, mencion de primera vez, mención de sexo, primer beso, psicología, vida juntos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Even es un paciente que va todos los días al consultorio de la doctora Valtersen, madre de Isak Valtersen. De repente llega un día a un horario no convenido y comienza a hablar con Isak.Isak se enamora.Evak. UA. Oneshot.





	Eternidad

La mamá de Isak Valtersen era Psicóloga clínica y tenía su consultorio en la casa, por lo que Isak podía ver ir y venir pacientes todos los días mientras jugaba con su mascota en el living. Él estaba acostumbrado a esa vida y su madre se había acostumbrado a que —en algunas ocasiones— sus pacientes saludaran a su hijo con cierta naturalidad.

Fue un miércoles cuando lo vio por primera vez pasar el lumbral de su puerta un muchacho agradable, de unos 15 años y cabello rubio tirado hacia atrás. Era una maldita torre de lo alto que era, vestía jeans, campera de mezclilla y un pullover debajo con capucha. No era hablador, simplemente entraba y saludaba a Isak con familiaridad, luego ingresaba al consultorio de su madre y estaba allí por lo menos una hora. Los primeros días, la madre del muchacho lo esperaba sentada en la sala de estar, pero luego el joven empezó a venir solo.

Sabía que se llamaba Even Bech Næsheim dado a que su madre lo tenía anotado todos los miércoles a las 5 en la heladera. Ella no hablaba de sus pacientes, pero cuando algo gracioso ocurría, le comentaba a Isak y ambos se reían de las ocurrencias de Even, le parecía bastante agradable y amable, por lo que sintió cercanía a pesar de la diferencia de edad de 2 años.

Even fue creciendo con su madre y él pudo ver como se desarrollaba, notó como le creció el cabello al punto que se armaba un jopo cada vez que lo tiraba hacia atrás, también se dio cuenta que no dejaba de estirarse para arriba, pues la ropa comenzaba a quedarle chica o los pantalones cortos, pero él lo seguía usando. Isak se preguntaba ¿qué clase de persona era Even? Ya debía tener 3 años de terapia con su madre, tres años en los cuales pasaba, le decía "Hola" y luego entraba a la habitación, cuando salía le decía "adiós, nos vemos en una semana" a veces le guiñaba el ojo con coquetería y se retiraba sin decir una palabra. Even era raro, más raro de lo que cualquier otro paciente fuera, pero le agradaba, le gustaba, le atraía.

 

Podía decirse que Isak se dio cuenta que era gay cuando comenzó a soñar con Even luego del primer año de conocerse. Isak debería tener 14 años en ese entonces, los sueños eran tranquilos pero subían el tono a medida que pasaba el tiempo y se detenía en pequeños detalles de la fisonomía del joven noruego. Sus labios anchos, sus ojos celestes, su piel blanca con pequeñas manchas y granos en la frente. Durante la época de calor, los sudores que bajaban de su cabello y que instigaban a que Isak le pasara la lengua y...

Diablos, estaba enfermo.

Se quiso sentir mejor cuando vio que sus compañeros también estaban en esa edad y despertaban todos los días con una erección. Por lo menos se sentía menos patético cada vez que tenía sueños húmedos con Even.

Pero todo cambió una tarde de primavera cuando el timbre sonó fuerte en la casa. Su mamá se había ido a pagar unas boletas y en la heladera no había nadie citado, pero a veces era posible que su madre se olvidase, por lo que Isak fue corriendo a abrir y encontrarse con el atractivo muchacho de 18 años parado justo frente a él. Isak ya tenía 16, no era el niño caliente de hace un año atrás ni tampoco el hombre maduro para que todo le importara una mierda, casi flaquea al verlo y su boca se abre rápidamente intentando preguntar, pero Even se adelanta.

—¿Está tu mamá? —cuestionó, Isak negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—No, pero ella ya debe estar por venir —indicó. Ahora Even tiene puesto solamente una camiseta blanca y una camisa manga corta con cuadros, los jeans rasgados de siempre y unas zapatillas blancas.

—¿Puedo esperar dentro? Hace calor —indicó.

_¿Qué podría pasar?_

 

:::::::::::::::

 

Isak no recordó cuanto tiempo pasó con Even sentando en el sillón antes que él bostezara y estirara sus brazos. Probablemente unos minutos que se volvieron eternos entre el silencio doloroso que compartieron. Isak no era bueno hablando y Even tampoco al parecer, pero sabía que durante una hora se explayaba con su madre porque lo escuchaba aunque estuviera en el patio, bueno tal vez estaba siendo un poco paranoico al respecto, pero al menos sentía la suave voz grave que resonaba en toda la casa.  
Isak era el único en la casa cuando su madre atendía, usualmente hacía la tarea en el comedor cuando Even llegaba los miércoles a las cinco de la tarde, luego que el muchacho asistiera a su escuela, creo que era ElveBakken School, había escuchado de esa escuela un par de veces en esas comidas familiares donde su madre se le soltaba la lengua cuando tomaba un poco de vino, pero no lo suficiente para saber algo más sobre la vida de Even o lo que padecía, el secreto profesional es importante para la gente que estudió psicología.

—¿Isak, verdad? —fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Even luego de unos diez minutos en silencio—. Tu madre a veces habla de ti en las sesiones.

—¿Habla de mi? —su madre jamás habló de Even en ningún momento ¿pero se daba el lujo de compartir algo con su paciente sobre él? ¿en serio?

—Bueno, hablar de hablar no, pero te ha mencionado —él relamió sus labios, Isak trata de no mirarlo, esa simple acción le gusta, le hace sentir bien—. Yo pregunté en una de mis primeras sesiones ¿quién eras? Creo que estaba paranoico.

—¿Y qué te dijo ella?

—Que eras Isak, su hijo.

_Más claro, échale agua._

Los siguientes cinco minutos el mutismo fue una elección para ambos. Isak no decía nada y Even tampoco preguntaba, el silencio volvió a ser incómodo porque aunque ambos querían iniciar una conversación, sentían la tensión en el aire. ¿Qué debería preguntarle al paciente de su madre? Era bastante extraño ya de por si tener una conversación normal con él, debido al contexto.

—¿Mi madre te dijo que vinieras? —preguntó Isak, Even giró su cabeza, era jueves a la tarde, no era el turno convenido para Even y eso Isak lo sabía, como también sabía que el día anterior Even no había asistido.

—Me cambió el turno a hoy —miró su muñeca donde tenía un reloj digital—. No sé, tal vez me equivoqué de horario, es raro que no esté tu madre aquí.

—Ella dijo que vendría en un momento, fue a pagar unas cosas, pero es raro que no haya regresado —Isak miró el reloj de pared, recién se da cuenta que el reloj está ahí pero Even no parece confiar en él, solamente puede mirar su reloj de pulsera.

—¿Quieres té?

—Me encantaría.

 

::::::::::::::::::::

**Mamá  
(última conexión 15:22)**

_Mamá, aquí Isak. ¿Cuándo vuelves?_

_Tienes un paciente justo aquí mismo._

_Afuera hace calor y lo hice entrar._

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Su mamá no respondió el mensaje pero a Isak no le importó demasiado. Él estaba cómodo charlando con Even, porque esta vez sí, Even se puso a charlar más animadamente. Estaban relajados, tomando un poco de té y comiendo algunas galletas que quedaban en el jarrón.  
Isak podía percibir lo divertido que era Even, lo agradable que se sentía hablar con él y lo bello de sus ojos celestes y sus pestañas doradas que brillaban bajo la luz de la lámpara amarilla. Él intentó ser agradable también, pero Isak no solía ser agradable, más bien era gruñón, malhumorado y malhablado, pero en estos momentos podía sentirse el chico más agradable de Noruega. Sonreía, se reía de los molestos y tontos chistes de Even, mantenía una conversación sin insultos, pero sobre todo, se sentía feliz y a gusto.

 

_Creo que me gusta Even._

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Creyó que era muy normal tener el número telefónico del paciente de su madre en su celular o al menos eso quería pensar mientras veía durante cinco minutos la imagen que Even había elegido para su whattsapp. Mierda, no estaba enamorado, no podía estarlo, apenas conocía a Even, era casi imposible pensar en algo así, seguramente deliraba o cualquier otra cosa. Pero Isak no podía simplemente hacer caso omiso a sus sentimientos, pues todos los miércoles, sin importar que tenga toneladas de cosas que hacer, siempre se garantizaba estar en casa antes de las cinco en punto, para ver a Even llegar, saludarlo y entrar a consultorio donde era atendido, luego salir y con un guiño o una palabra despedirse.

No volvieron a tener una plática fluida hasta un mes más tarde cuando un mensaje llegó a su celular.

 

**Even Bech Næsheim  
(En línea)**

 

_¿Estás dormido?_

_Si estas dormido, lo siento._

_Si no estás dormido, hola._

_¿Qué diablos Even?_

_Son las 3 de la mañana._

_¿Eso es un 'no' entonces?_

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes insomnio?_

_A veces la medicación me causa insomnio._

_¿Qué haces?_

 

Isak no cuestionó, realmente no lo hizo. Sabía que la mayoría de los pacientes de su madre tenían algún trastorno y necesitaban medicación, así sea para la depresión o para cualquier otra mierda que tuviera desequilibrada en la cabeza. Isak no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Intento dormir._

_Pero una persona está en mi cabeza ahora._

_Haciéndome perder el tiempo._

_¿Quién?_

_Tonto._

No hubo más charla entre ellos hasta la semana siguiente.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Isak estaba confundido, Even le mandó solicitud de amistad en facebook. Isak sintió que eso era raro pero tampoco le importó. Lo stalkeo tanto que sentía que estaba siendo un poco perverso al respecto. Miró todas sus fotos, leyó todas sus frases sosas en el inicio de su perfil, miró todos los videos de la escuela Elvebakken y se sintió celoso por la relación que tenía con ese tal Mikael, quien se suponía era su mejor amigo —como Jonas lo era para él—.

Even se veía feliz en todas las fotos, pero no tanto en sus frases —algunas carentes de sentido y otras tan pesimistas como la mierda—. Even solía ser un libro abierto para todos y recibía mensajes de amor y apoyo, incluso leyó varios de ellos.

_"que te mejores, hermano"_

_"suerte con eso"_

_"te queremos"_

Y demás cosas así en cada maldito comentario. Isak quería indagar más, pero apenas habían hablado en persona unas dos veces, lo cual no los hacía amigos para poder compartir la situación personal y mental del otro. Sabía que tenía algo, pero no sabía ¿qué tenía? ¿Depresión? Parecía ser lo más coherente, pero una persona con depresión ¿podía tener esa mirada tan amable y feliz en todas las fotos y sus videos?

Algo estaba pasando.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Cuando Even pidió reunirse un mes después que ellos se juntaron en su living y tomaron té con galletas, Isak estaba aturdido. ¿Salir con el paciente de su madre? Pero no había hablado con nadie de cuan enfermo parecía eso, solamente salió con él.

Eran las 4:30 de un jueves, el día anterior Even había asistido a consultorio y le había dejado un dibujo con una dedicatoria al lado de la tarea mientras Isak fue a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina. Cuando Isak llegó a verlo ya Even se había ido, estaba justo al lado de su libro de Biología. Era un dibujo donde estaban ellos dos hablando en el viejo sofá de la sala, como aquel día, mientras que en otro cuadro estaba solamente Isak sentado, lo podía notar por las características del dibujo.

**Isak n°7 y Even n°32 comparten un rato agradable. Isak n°35 está solo esperando.**

Isak recordó que ese día hablaron sobre universos paralelos.

**Even N°32 invita a Isak n°7 a salir. Isak n°7 ¿acepta o no?**

 

Isak número 7 aceptó y le mandó un mensaje al whattsapp donde el muchacho contestó con un emoticón de corazón.

Cuando se encontraron para comer unos kebab y pasar el rato, Even llevaba al menos 2 camisas puestas, un pullover y una campera.

—¿Frío? —preguntó Isak. Even sonrió, de esa forma que le encantaba a Isak, esa fue toda la respuesta que recibió antes de comer.

—Es agradable ¿verdad? —musitó Even, Isak giró para ver el rostro iluminado por el sol, Even era muy hermoso y no pudo evitar sentir terribles celos a todos esos compañeros que tenían el placer de verlo todos los días.

—¿Qué es agradable?

—Estar aquí —musitó y giró su rostro para ver los ojos de Isak, que se reflejaban verde claro ante la mirada del sol—. Contigo.

La tensión entre ellos se percibía a distancia, había una tensión que no lo dejaba respirar y se sentía pesada en su pecho. Ellos siguieron hablando y riendo durante dos horas hasta que la noche cayó a sus pies. Isak no quería irse, no quería dejar de estar con Even, pero sabía que estaba siendo tarde y tenían que volver a casa.

—Si tu madre supiera que sales conmigo, me mataría, no puedo acompañarte a tu casa —musitó alzando los hombros, pero Isak negó.

—No te preocupes.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

La primera vez que se besaron, fue tres meses después de su encuentro. Seguían hablándose regularmente por whattsapp e incluso se daban "me gusta" en facebook constantemente. ¿Eso era tener un especie de relación o algo? Isak no lo sabía. Cuando recién empezaron a hablar, ese momento que Even le envió una solicitud de amistad, él tenía una novia: Sonja. Pero la relación terminó solamente cinco días después que Isak se agregara entre los amigos del muchacho. No quiso indagar, no podía, no se sentía "amigo" de Even bajo ningún punto de vista y tampoco quería saber su intimidad con Sonja.  


Después del rompimiento y después de la 'cita', Even desapareció durante dos semanas, incluso no fue a consultorio y su madre no parecía preocupada por ello. Isak preguntaba, pero ella respondía "está bien", solamente eso, le irritaba cuando era TAN monótona en su discurso. No está un carajo bien, Even no apareció en dos semanas, ¡en dos! No respondía los mensajes y estaba desvanecido de facebook e instagram. No había subido ninguna foto, ni nadie tampoco lo había etiquetado a nada, eso significa que nadie lo había visto. Incluso, luego del colegio fue a Elvebakken para dar un vistazo pero no lo encontró en el campus ni tampoco sus amigos parecían saber donde estaba, todo era tan normal, como si Even hubiera desaparecido, por lo que cuando Isak recibió un whattsapp de él, su corazón volvió a latir.

 

**Even  
(En Línea)**

_Lo siento, estuve un poco perturbado estas dos semanas._

_¿Puedo compensártelo?_

_Mierda Even, casi haces que me infarte._

_¿Dónde estuviste estas dos semanas?_

_No salí de mi cama._

_¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?_

_Tengo invitaciones para una fiesta de disfraces._

_¿Invitaciones para una fiesta de disfraces?_

_¿qué mierda?_

_Es una gran fiesta de disfraces que hacen los de Elvebakken._

_¿Quieres venir?_

_O si quieres busco a alguien :(_

_Voy._

 

 

Consiguieron solo disfraces de vampiros, pero Isak terminó sacándose los dientes unos minutos después de haber entrado. Tomaron un poco de alcohol, bailaron y saltaron como locos. Fumaron porro y se rieron de idioteces que veían en facebook mientras el resto estaba ligando delante de ellos. No se sentía incomodo, bueno, realmente se sentía demasiado incómodo, pero trataban de no poner atención a la gente besuqueándose delante de ellos y siguieron bebiendo. Y bebieron, y bebieron y bebieron.

Isak no podía recordar cuando unos besos tontos en su frente pasaron a ser unos besos apasionados en su boca. Tampoco recordó cuando fue arrinconado por Even en la pared y metió mano entre sus ropas, incluso, casi no recordaba el momento en que le pidió permiso para meter su lengua y él la abrió de par en par para recibirlo en todo sentido. Pero lo que si recordaba era lo caliente que se había puesto y la fricción entre sus cuerpos mientras se besaban y gemían. Los dos estaban borrachos, se habían drogado y estaban excitados, pero Even conservaba aun su sentido común y se detuvo antes que un caliente y hormonal Isak comenzara a fajarlo.

Even lo llevó a su departamento, donde Isak pasó treinta minutos frente al retrete vomitando y se durmió acostado en el tapiz del baño, tuvo que ser Even el que lleve su pesado cuerpo hasta la cama y lo tapó.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La primera vez que tuvieron sexo fue unos dos meses más tarde. El beso entre ellos había avivado la pasión y continuaron haciéndolo incluso sino estaban borrachos. Isak era joven, intrépido y lo instigaba, mientras que Even en ocasiones se dejaba llevar por los caprichos del más joven. Se le montaba encima, se refregaba contra él y se sentía la persona más loca del universo.

Even no quería tener sexo aun, pero pasó sin que se diera cuenta de ello. Probablemente porque Even quería complacer a Isak en todos los sentidos y uno de ellos era el sexual.

Fue durante el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Isak donde Even lo invitó a tomar una cerveza a su casa. Él le mintió a su madre, siempre lo hace cuando se ven a escondidas con Even. "Me voy a la casa de Jonas" le decía, total, su madre jamás corroboraba si estaba o no con Jonas, Isak no suele mentirle a su madre.

En el departamento fumaron un poco, tomaron unas cervezas y comenzaron a besarse. Even sentía que Isak estaba poniendo la máxima potencia a todo su cuerpo y no podía controlarlo, intentó pararlo unas dos veces, pero el joven siguió besándole el cuello y sacándole la camisa. Tal vez era por el calor de puta madre que hacía afuera en ese verano o tal vez que los dos estaban demasiado excitados para  poder pensar un poco, pero las ropas fueron quedando en el suelo y Even le hizo el amor encima de una alfombra de terciopelo negro. Trató de ser cuidadoso, trató de no lastimarlo, pero Isak lloró cuando Even estuvo completamente dentro de él.

Se sintió la peor persona del mundo y estaba a punto de sacarlo, pero Isak pidió más, quería más, quería sentirse vivo y lo hizo, le hizo sentir toda la fuerza que tenía en su interior varias veces esa noche, incluso no podía dormir debido a ello y su excitación jamás cedía. Ya a Isak le dolía las caderas y prefirió que la última vez fuera ayudado con las manos y la boca, para que Even pudiera descargarse nuevamente, pero no dentro de él, aun estaba rojo y sentía que cualquier toque le iba a doler.

Even se sintió mal esa noche e Isak pensó que no lo volverían a hacer.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Cuando su relación ya llevaba al menos 3 meses Isak decidió hacer su propia investigación. Era tres meses de amor, de abrazos, de beso e incluso de sexo —porque aunque Isak se había jurado no volver a hacerlo, lo hizo de nuevo y muchas veces—. Entró al consultorio de su mamá justo después que se fuera el último paciente a revisar las fichas médicas. Su mamá se retiró a la habitación a descansar y él pudo abrir su consultorio con la llave que colgaba siempre en el llavero. Buscó las fichas de sus pacientes y empezó.

**Bech Næsheim, Even**

_Nacionalidad:_ Noruego. __  
Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de febrero de 1997.  
_Edad:_ 19.  
_Familia_ : Madre (Sra. Sigrid Bech Næsheim) Padre (Sr. Jan Bech Næsheim). No tiene hermanos.  
_Residencia_ : Calle central 95, departamento 6. Oslo, Noruega.

 _Diagnóstico_ : Trastorno maniático-depresivo (Bipolar) con tendencias manipuladoras.

 

A Isak no le molestó que su novio tuviera bipolaridad, en realidad, se esperaba algo así, pero el "tendencias manipuladoras" lo asustó. ¿Y si Even estaba manipulándolo y él no se daba cuenta? ¿Si lo estaba llevando por un camino que no era el que él —por propia voluntad— deseaba?

Esos pensamientos no lo dejaron dormir en toda la noche y las noches siguientes.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Tal vez no fue lo mejor que Isak haya hecho en sus diecisiete años de vida, pero apenas vio a Even cruzar la puerta del consultorio, con su madre detrás de él, no pudo evitar encararlo. Ciertamente le importaba una mierda si su madre se enteraba que había leído sus fichas sin consentimiento y que tenía una relación secreta y clandestina con uno de sus pacientes más comprometidos, necesitaba aclarar ese maldito asunto o su cabeza iba a estallar.  
Estaba llorando mientras avanzaba a él con sus ojos repletos de confusión y locura, podría decirse que si no fuera porque él era solamente el hijo de la psicóloga, seguramente lo confundiría con un paciente que asiste a terapia.

—¿Tendencias manipuladoras? —preguntó, Even lo miró con sorpresa y su madre también parecía perdida—. ¿Cuánto me manipulaste, Even?

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó con sorpresa.

—¡Eres bipolar, mierda, bipolar! —explicó, como si Even no estuviera ya de por si al tanto con su enfermedad desde hace años—. ¿Me manipulaste en tu etapa de manía? ¡Dímelo!

—Hijo, ¿qué demonios pasa? —su madre estaba histérica, ¿cómo es posible que su hijo le gritara a un paciente delicado como Even de esa manera?

—¿Qué fue lo nuestro, eh? ¿Un delirio más de tu enferma cabeza? —Even estaba angustiado, sorprendido y devastado con las palabras hirientes que salieron de la boca de Isak.

—Isak, por favor —su madre intentó calmarlo, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando su hijo soltó las últimas palabras y se largó.

—Y decir que me entregué a ti, un lunático —exclamó antes de retirarse a su cuarto y encerrarse allí varias horas.

 

Even se fue de la casa lo más rápido que pudo.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Isak se sintió mal casi al instante. ¡No podía creer que le dijo todas esas mierdas a Even en la cara! Y lo peor, es que se había delatado con su madre y había expuesto la relación que tenía. Lloró muy amargadamente al menos dos días seguidos, hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas. No había salido de su cuarto ni siquiera para comer o bañarse, sobrevivía con las galletas de agua que tenía en su mochila desde hace una semana y media, pero no podía ver a su familia a la cara después de eso. Su hermana Lea intentó llamar su atención, pero él no respondía a los golpes en la puerta ni a los mensajes de texto, sabían que estaba vivo porque lo escuchaban caminar o ir al baño, pero luego volvía a su cuarto y se encerraba, lloraba, se cubría con las mantas y se negaba a ir al colegio.

_¿Esto era lo que llamaban depresión?_

Ya estaba diagnosticándose a sí mismo cuando la madre al fin entró, ella tenía una llave que estuvo buscando por días y logró entrar al cuarto, agradecía que cada habitación tuviera dos juegos de llaves. Isak se cubrió con las sábanas pero no se alejó.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó la mujer, él solo asintió bajo las mantas—. Hijo, tienes que salir de la habitación, haz estado aquí durante dos días.

—No quiero salir —susurró para sí mismo pero su madre lo escuchó—. Arruiné todo, debes pensar que soy un idiota.

—Bueno, gritarle así a un paciente bipolar y leer mis archivos que son confidenciales no fue la idea más inteligente que has tenido Isak —comentó la mujer—. Pero, meterte íntimamente con un paciente mío, eso sí es muy grave.

—Mamá —susurró quitándose las mantas de encima, tenía el cabello enmarañado y los ojos aun lagrimosos—. Yo.....no sé que me pasó, todo fue tan rápido, cuando estuve consciente que realmente estaba golpeando mi cabeza contra el suelo con esto, ya estaba completamente perdido.

—Even es encantador.

—Y con tendencias manipuladoras.

—Isak —susurró acariciando la espalda de su hijo—. Escucha Isak. Ese diagnóstico es de el psiquiatra que atiende a Even, no lo escribí yo, estoy tratando de ayudar a Even con eso, pero cariño, no piensas que él no tiene sentimientos, que él no puede amar o pensar siquiera en dar amor, eso sería muy injusto.

—Pe....pero....

—Isak, aun eres tan joven y tu vida será tan larga y placentera. Escucha, no estoy muy feliz que me ocultaras tu relación con un paciente mío, que leyeras mis informes y que encima le gritaras a mi paciente, pero eso no significa que no te quiera, que no acepte tu relación con Even o el hecho que eras gay, realmente eso ya lo sabía desde hace bastante tiempo, Isak.

—¿Qué sabias?

—Que eras gay y que te gustaba Even.

—¿Cómo sabías, mamá? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Soy tu madre, lo sé todo de ti —ella hizo una pausa—. Derivé a Even a otro psicólogo que lo atenderá bien.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo ser psicóloga de mi propio yerno —ella sonrió e Isak también lo hizo.

—¿No te molesta que sea bipolar?

—¿A ti te molesta? —preguntó, Isak negó—. ¿Entonces por qué a mí me molestaría? Lo único que me molesta es que te hagan daño, tesoro. Es verdad que Even es inestable, pero el psiquiatra ajustó su medicación y recientemente no tiene recaídas. Esta bastante angustiado después de lo que tu dijiste, hemos hablado por teléfono, creo que se deben una charla.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Even  
(En Línea)**

 

_Perdón por ser un imbécil._

_Y perdón por todas las veces que actué como un imbécil._

_En fin, perdón por todo. Soy un idiota._

_¿Ya te dije que soy un imbécil?_

_No lo eres._

_Lo soy, arruiné las cosas contigo._

_:'(_

_¿Me perdonas?_

_Tendremos que hablar sobre como compensarme._

_:)_

_Idiota._

_Ups lo siento._

_Idiota._

_Yo también te amo, Isak._

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

La primera vez que Even e Isak se mudaron juntos fue un año después de volver a su relación. La madre de Isak no estaba del todo feliz, pero él ya era mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que quisiera.  
Isak no sabía que tanto iba a extrañar lo acogedor que era su casa, su mamá prácticamente le hacía todo, pero ciertamente después de una semana de vivir con Even, no extrañaba para nada el calor del hogar.  
Even era completo: cocinaba, planchaba, limpiaba la casa, le hacía el amor como los dioses, sobre todo cuando estaba en su etapa maníaca, y no es que Isak se aprovechara de eso, porque cuando estaba con depresión, Isak era quien lo atendía, lo abrazaba, se quedaba allí horas mirándolo y luego limpiaba y hacía todos los quehaceres domésticos además de ir a la universidad.

Even trabajaba en la cafetería cerca de la casa de ellos, tenían consideración dado a la bipolaridad de Even, además que cada vez que el chico estaba allí la gente se amontaba para comprar café y coquetearle. Eso molestaba a Isak, el cual se acercaba cuando había más gente solo para besar a su novio apasionadamente.

 **Isak tenía 18 y Even 20** cuando Isak se hartó del trabajo de Even.

—No me gusta que trabajes allí —susurró Isak mientras comía del plato unas patatas. Even levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Odio que esas chicas te coqueteen tanto —Even no puede evitar sonreír y acercarse a él de una forma adorable.

—Tú eres lo único en lo que pienso siempre, para toda la eternidad.

 

 **Isak tenía 20 y Even 22** cuando adoptaron su primer cachorro.

 

—Este perro me enloquecerá —musitó cuando sintió que el pequeño cachorrito ladraba a cada instante.

—Seremos tres los locos entonces —dijo Even levantando al pequeño del piso, el cual necesitaba un poco de amor y abrazos, besos por toda su cabecita y cosquillas.

 

 **Isak tenía 24 y Even 26** cuando fueron niñeras por primera vez. La hermana de Isak había tenido familia y necesitaba que cuiden de su hijo más grande: Benjamín.

—¿Qué es todo este desastre? Solo me fui a bañar unos diez minutos —Even estaba aturdido cuando entró a la cocina y vio todo el desastre que había. Isak estaba tratando de hacer que el pequeño comiera un poco de pasta.

—Nunca le des pasta con salsa a un niño de dos años.

—Pues, es sentido común Isak —exclamó Even, que inmediatamente recibió una porción de pasta con salsa en su cabeza.

—Nunca tendré hijos.

—Pero podemos divertirnos intentándolo —comentó Even para nuevamente recibir una porción de pasta en su cara, esta vez de parte de Isak.

 

 **Isak tenía 30 y Even 32** cuando decidieron adoptar un niño. Grande, de preferencia seis años para arriba.

—Serás una buena madre —susurró Even abrazándolo por detrás.

—Vete a la mierda, Even. Tú serás la madre, eres quien limpia y quien cocina —gruñó Isak.

—Pero tú eres el que pide que te la pon.... —inmediatamente es silenciado con un codazo, dado que la trabajadora social entró con un niño de cuatro años a la sala.

—Se llama Christen. Christen, ellos son tus papis —comentó la mujer.

El niño era rubio de hermosos y grandes ojos azules, se parecía bastante a Even, pero sus cabellos con rulos eran muy similares a los de Isak, Even pensó que si ambos pudieran tener un hijo biológico, sería igual que ese niño.  
El pequeño se acercó y se aferró a las piernas de Isak.

—¡Mami!

—El niño ha elegido —comentó Even y nuevamente recibe un golpe de su novio.

 

 **Isak tenía 31 y Even 33** cuando Christen inició el prescolar obligatorio.

—¿Por qué lloras, cariño? —preguntó Even mientras le limpiaba los ojos a Isak.

—No estoy llorando —musitó, las lágrimas simplemente caían.

—A otro perro con ese hueso. Vamos, dime cariño ¿qué ocurre?

—Es que crece tan rápido —sollozó.

 

Isak no pudo dormir esa noche ni las noches siguientes pensando que ya ha pasado un año desde que tienen la custodia de Christen y este ha entrado al jardín de infantes con completa naturalidad.

 

 **Isak tiene 40 y Even 42** cuando tienen su primera pelea con un adolescente Christen.

—¡No me dejan hacer nada! —gritó el chico azotando la puerta.

Isak estaba molesto y fue directamente al cuarto para golpear la puerta, pero es detenido por Even que solamente negó con la cabeza y le hace masajes para relajarlo.

—Pero no puedo tolerar que un niñato de catorce años me ande gritando.

—¿Qué hacías tú a los 14 años, niñato? —Even tenía razón, pero Isak nunca se la daría.

 

Durante la noche Isak se quedó llorando mirando netflix y Christen se acercó para acurrucarse a su lado y pedirle perdón, ambos lloraron, pero llegó Even con helado y se alegraron nuevamente, los tres durmieron acurrucados en el sillón, como una familia.

 

 **Isak tenía 75 y Even 77** cuando supieron que terminarían sus vidas juntos. Incluso años más tarde, ellos sabían que nada los separaría, que son eternos como su amor.

 

 **Christen tenía 60** cuando le contó a sus nietos que no había amor más fuerte y eterno que el que sintieron sus padres alguna vez, y que ahora, ambos descansaban en la eternidad para siempre, juntos, amándose, como en aquel momento donde hablaron la primera vez, en aquel viejo sofá donde ahora Christen compartía con su esposa, sus hijos y sus nietos. Ese día todos descubrieron que el amor puede durar una eternidad.

 

**Fin.**

 

Gracias por leer.


End file.
